Mature Naruto
by Sumikoa
Summary: This fanfiction is just like the normal Naruto anime but with all the mature juicy bits and gory bits that they had to leave out so it's not for the fainthearted! You have been warned! I would love reviews!
1. An unusual ability

_**Naruto Mature**_

_This fanfiction is just like the normal Naruto anime but with all the mature juicy bits and gory bits that they had to leave out so it's not for the fainthearted! You have been warned __ I would love reviews _

_The setting is placed after the most recent manga bit of Naruto; after the Forth Great NinjaWar. We are yet to find out with what happens to Sasuke and the outcome of the war, but for the sake of this fanfiction, let's presume that Sasuke is now happily (as happily as Sasuke can be) back at Konoha, and the War is over with the "good guys" the winners. Apologies for the lame first chapter, but the scene needs to be set and characters from other villages introduced. Will most likely need some characters for random villages at some point, so if you want to see your character included message me. _

**Chapter One**

**An unusual kekkai genkai**

The sunlight shone harshly on the faces of the five Kages as they tried to see pass the glare and on to the tournaments' arena below them. It was the day of the cheunin exams; a time for the villages to show off their power and individuals to fight for glory. A mix of nervous reluctant and excited arrogant genins huddled in the centre of the arena around the tournament's overseer, the jounin 'Haitee'. This year there was a fair mix of genins from the different villages. Three proud looking Leaf shinobi, a girl and two boys standing aloof from one another, the girl with her arms crossed defiantly. Two Sand shinobi standing back separately behind the others; a male and a female who were positively glowing in the rich sunlight. One from the land of Kumogakure, a male with shockingly bright blond hair who was listening intently to Haitee's every last word. An Earth shinobi; a girl of stunning beauty that was slightly marred by the arrogant look she had in her vibrant green eyes. And finally but not least, two water shinobi; a young boy whose pale face revealed his nerves, and a girl whose deep brown eyes glared with inner strength and ambition.

A staggering amount of eight shinobi – more than was usual for the second round of the cheunin exams. The Hokage was slightly concerned that the exam would take too long and the crowd would become restless, but then again this exam was going to be different than the others before it. Hosted by the MizuKage Mei Terumi, it went by her rules and not as tradition had it by the Hokages'. Tsunade stole a glance over at Mei taking note of her youthful beauty, her long auburn hair and slender body. She had taken an almost immediate dislike to the women though she liked to think it wasn't because of her beauty but more of her happy-go-lucky personality. In her eyes, a Kage needed to be more serious.

A sudden gust of movement pulled Tsunade's glare away from Mei and onto the three shinobi that had appeared before her. From their height and body language she presumed them to be jounin.

"Yo, Terumi" One of the males greeted his Kage with a wide grin, thumb up, his body bent forward in a kind of clumsy bow. His messy brown hair flopped across his forehead half covering his brown eyes that twinkled mischievously.

To the far left of him stood his other teammate, his arms resting on the metal balcony pole behind him. "MizuKage," He was more respectful than his other teammate and bowed tidily, his ginger hair sweeping across his freckled face.

Mei's eyes acknowledged the two jounins with a brief nod; her attention however was primarily focussed on the female shinobi that was sat in between the two guys, her legs resting either side of the metal pole, her foot tapping agitatedly. The girl hadn't accredited the Kage at all, but instead her gaze was intently sweeping the arena. Her rich brown hair that was really just a mass of wavy curls was fluttering around her in the breeze. Obviously irritated the girl held up a hand to her face pulling her hair back away from her doe like brown eyes only to have it flop back again in her face. She sighed.

"The mission was a success, MizuKage" Sermadra eventually said, swinging her right leg over the rail so she could sit facing her Kage. "With Rhy's and Canon's healing abilities supporting us we have all come back unscathed, and have the information you requested." She tossed a closed scroll across to Mei who casually opened it, quickly reading the contents.

"Very well." Mei tied the scroll back up with the attached string. She was surprised her jounins had returned so quickly; it hadn't been an easy mission and her shinobi looked just as fresh as when they had left. Having two healers in one team was always a bonus, however normally it slows down a teams' offense. Healers were not renowned for having both offensive abilities as will as having strong healing abilities after all; there simply wasn't enough time to train in both areas in one lifetime. The Hokage being of course an exception to the rule and if the rumours were true; her student Sakura might be a second.

Sermadra's leg was back to tapping again, and her face was squeezed up into a sulky frown. For some reason Cannon and Rhy found this immensely amusing if their grins was anything to go by.

"Ah… her kekkei genkai." Mei suddenly realised why the girl was frowning. Such a unusual talent and yet,

"MisuKage," Sermadra interrupted Mei's thoughts as she jumped down from the balcony to her feet and issued a small bow. "If that is all, may we go?" She requested unsmiling, childishly nibbling down on the corner of her lips with her teeth.

"I'm afraid not, Team Zero. Seeing as you have all arrived home so quickly, I see no reason why I cannot enter you into the jounin tournament that will start after the cheunin exams." A tall man with grey hair and wide glasses was tapping on a screen he held in front of him.

"That's entirely unfair!" Sermadra outburst passionately, her hands clenched. The four Kages who had been ignoring them up to now and were watching the cheunin exams, suddenly turned their attention on the angry jounin. Sermadra noticing their glares, swallowed nervously.

"But Miss Terumi," Sermadra said more quietly, her brown eyes implored the MizuKage's green ones. "You understand my kekkei genkai! I can't keep up this level much longer, it's highly frustrating!"

"Can't you keep your shinobi's voices down?" The RaiKage snapped, glaring at Sermadra who glared back. "What's her problem anyway?"

Rhy grinned impishly. "She's horny."

Sermadra flicked him an angry look noting that his statement had got the attention of most of the Kage's, the exception being the KazeKage who was calmly watching the exam as if nothing was going on right next to him.

"I prefer the term amorous." She snapped, running a hand through her messy locks. "And it's not like I can help it, you know I'm not designed for this kekkei genkai! It was a male trait only!"

"What is this kekkei genkai?" A girl with stunning pink hair and vibrant green eyes curiously asked.

Sermadra sighed massaging her temples in frustration before replying. "In my clan there is a trait that runs in males only. I won't go into all the neuroscience behind it, but basically when they increase the hormone 'testosterone' in their body their chakra potential is increased exponentially. Females do have testosterone levels in their body, but not to the same extent as guys hence it's never appeared as a kekkei genkai in any girls yet. And then there is me." Sermadra sighed again.

"For some reason I've gained this kekkei genkai. I can't help it, but when I'm in a fighting situation my body will produce a lot of testosterone so I can perform jutsus that should be way past my ability."

"But shouldn't an increase in testosterone in a female body produce… well, produce male traits? Like a deeper voice, hair excreta?" Sakura, ever the medical ninja pointed out. Sermadra looked put out to be interrupted.

"Yeah, as a child, I tried to ignore my kekkei genkai and not use it, but when my voice began to deepen," Sermadra blushed. "I couldn't ignore it any longer. It seems when I use the ability to get rid of the excess testosterone, it doesn't give me all those bad side effects. The only problem is that, well" Sermadra could feel her face reddening.

"Basically," Rhy interrupted grinning. "With guys the increase in testosterone level isn't a problem. They're naturally used to it, the only difference they seem to notice is an increase in aggression. But with Sermadra here," He patted her shoulder cheerfully. "It makes her extremely horny"

"Amorous" Sermadrakoa shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"It makes her extremely horny," Rhy continued. "And if she aheh releases her tension or stops fighting, then her levels go back to normal. If she doesn't and keeps on fighting prolonging the testosterone increase, well, it's kind of funny; she kind of loses her mind."

"Hilarious". Sermadra snorted.

"Her reasoning blanks out and her lust takes over. Just touching her is enough to make her literally jump you. She doesn't remember a thing afterwards, its like she completely loses her mind." Rhy finally finished. Sakura was speechless and could only stare at Sermadra in horror.

Sermadra lowered her eyes from Sakura's aghast stare; she hated the way people looked at her like she was some kind of freak.

"I'm sure I can hold out for the jounin tournament, but I'm going for a walk now." She turned to leave. "I'm taking the day off tomorrow though, if that's all right with you MizuKage." Halfway out of the door she stopped.

"Thanks for sharing all that with all these people Rhy. I'm sure they really wanted to know." Sermadra said sarcastically before leaving.

Knowing that she was being childish and a bit of a jerk, Sermadra stomped off not caring about the direction she was taking. Her teammates, who knew her better than anyone else should know better than to aggravate her when she was in this kind of mood!

"It really isn't fair," She sulked as walked round endless corridors, aiming to get back to the street-level of the arena so she could grab a bite to eat. Hopefully all of the visitors would be seated by now so she wouldn't run into any risks of accidently bumping into someone.

Hearing the sound of a group of people, she quickly opened the door to the room to the left of her to wait for them to pass.

"So damn frustrating!" She muttered angrily as she went to lean on the balcony railing of the room. It appeared that she was in one of the visitors' viewing rooms that overlooked the cheunin exams. Leaning her face on her arms she decided to avoid the crowds and her grumbling tummy and watch the match in front of her instead.

SMASH

Rocks flew around him everywhere as he strove to dip and dive in between the missiles his opponent was sending at him. It had been a non-stop array of attack ever since Haitee had said 'Begin!' and it was taking all of his energy just to avoid being hit let alone unleash any attacks of his own.

Taking cover behind a boulder Gareth took a deep breathe as his sensei had taught him and struggled to think of a plan of attack in the brief seconds he had before the rock missiles would start up again.

"This is no use," He thought furiously. "Avoiding him is only gonna waste my own energy and nothing will come out of it! If I want to him I'm gonna have to risk getting hit".

"Stop hiding from me! Or are you scared?" Feri, his opponent, the Earth shinobi girl yelled at him. Her blonde hair was raised around her, her hands above her head as through using chakra energy she used the rocky environment to attack him.

"Never!" Gareth yelled back suddenly springing from behind the boulder, jumping above it and towards Feri. He ignored the searing pain in his arm as a rock missile speared through him piercing through his skin, and inwardly smiled at the sudden frightened look in Feri's eyes. His hands flickered in a flurry of movements as he performed the hand signs needed for his water jutsu attack….

Sermadra jumped, she had been watching the battle between the young Water genin and Earth genin so intently that she hadn't noticed that someone had entered the room with her until he was right next to her.

"Hello," The boy slumped next to her across the balcony and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hey." She replied watching him pull of his strange cat-eared hood and running a hand through his messy brown hair. She wondered if she was going to get told off for being in his booth. "Uh, sorry about being in your viewing box, must have come into the wrong one." The lie slipped off of her tongue easily. Twenty-one years as a shinobi had made her adept at it.

The boy merely grinned causing his purple face paint to stretch across his face. "No worry, I've been up in the Kage box for the most of the time. Just fancied… a walk ya know?" His eyes flickered down Sermadra's body taking in her skin tight faux leather black jeans, her black vest top and black boots. Sermadra's eyes were ringed in bright blue paint and it was these that were staring at the boy suspiciously.

"He was upstairs when I was then." Sermadra thought carefully. "Time to go." She forced a smile onto her face. "I'll be just leaving you to your box then, bye!" Sermadra turned hurriedly and made to leave the room, but

"Wait." The boy grabbed hold of the back of her arm halting her.

Sermadra closed her eyes feeling an ice cold shiver run down her spine. Her body turned freezing cold, then she felt a hot fiery sensation running through her body. She looked down at the hand grabbing her arm and up at the grinning boy's face.

"Mm, I guess there isn't any rush. Tell me, what's your name boy?" Sermadra turned back to face him, her hand running up his chest appreciatively as she talked.

"It's Kankuro." He followed her movements intently. He was a tall guy and towered over her. Something that he liked; he liked to be able to tower over girls and feel in control. Who ever heard of a puppet master not being in control after all?

"Kankuro huh? Good. I like to know the guy's name that I'll be moaning out before I start." Sermadra lent in close to Kankuro, running her tongue up his neck and cheekily nibbling at the lobe of his ear causing him to let out a soft growl.

Sermadra had lost her mind.


	2. Kankuro and Sermadra's smut scene

**WARNING: This is Kankuro's and Sermadra's smex scene. If you don't want to read skip this chapter.**

Kankuro firmly but gently led Sermadra to the back of the room so that they wouldn't be seen by any potential onlookers below. She was currently hooked around his neck, her tongue exploring his neck hungrily. Sure he felt slightly bad that he was taking advantage of her, but on the other hand he was solving her frustration problem and he knew without a doubt he could bring a smile to her face. On the plus side, if she didn't appreciate his helping hand, she wouldn't remember anyway. No one need ever know. It wasn't like he was forcing her after all; she was the one all over him! He hadn't even done anything yet! So it really was perfectly ok and mmm… Kankuro stopped trying to persuade himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong as Sermadra's hand started to travel southwards down his chest and just gave in to the feelings.

"Mmm, Kankuro, I want you." Sermadra's travelling hands had found the gap between Kankuro's top and trousers and were trying to lift his top over his head.

"You do?" Kankuro grinned as his top was pulled over his head. "How badly?" He teased pinning her hands above her head and pushing her up against the wall. She writhed frustrated that she was no longer able to feel up Kankuro's toned body.

"Kiss me please" She moaned lifting her face up to Kankuro expectantly. Her wide brown eyes blinked innocently up at him, furthering firing up Kankuro's lust. He wanted to corrupt her, push her up against the wall and wildly fuck her there and then. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth he kissed her fiercely, biting her lip gently before leaning back to look in her eyes. The lust he could see reflected there drove him wild. Slamming Sermadra up against the wall he continued to kiss her. Moving slightly so only one hand was pinning both of hers, he ran his free hand up her body. Groping her breasts caused another moan from Sermadra's mouth and a further struggle against Kankuro's grasp.

Letting go of her to untie his trousers, he struggled out of them while Sermadra latched herself around his neck, trailing kisses along the jawbone of his face. Her eyes widened as she noticed Kankuro's erect cock pushing against his underwear. Kankuro grinned widely, when Sermadra immediately dropped to her knees and waited expectantly, hungrily. He slid of his boxers and lent his arms over her head, supporting himself on the wall. He tried to keep his growls quiet as Sermadra lustfully took his throbbing cock into his mouth and teased it with her tongue before bobbing her head up and down. Occasionally Kankuro would get a bit overcome and moved his hips thrusting against her. The moaning she was making as she sucked on him was pushing him over the edge, at this rate he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I want to taste you Kankuro" Sermadra moaned, one hand down her panties rubbing her clit.

That was all it took really to push him over the edge. With a animal like groan from Kankuro he cum, being careful to not let a single drop be wasted as Sermadra swallowed.

"Thanks" Sermadra grinned licking the cum off of his cock. "You taste good". She slumped back against the wall ignoring Kankuro as he chucked his clothes back on. He went to go grab his shirt, amused that she seemed to be now going to sleep.

"Hey? Girly?" Kankuro now fully dressed, shook Sermadra. She was totally out of it.

"Thanks for that girly." Kankuro grinned. "Guess I better go before you wake up and see me hey?" Stopping first to reorganise her clothes, satisfied Kankuro left the room.

Please review! I'm not very well practiced at writing smex scenes.


End file.
